Start of Something New
by NeoXen7
Summary: Something about fun, emotions, family, friends, romance, fluff and new year's resolutions. Along with the food.
1. Chapter 1

**Start of Something New**

 **Chapter 1: Having a Good Time Together**

 _Seafoam Islands…_

 **Splash!**

"Stop it Ash!" Misty laughed and waved at the said boy.

"Oh come on Misty, don't spoil the fun! Besides, it's the last day of the year." Ash said, taking another handful of water and splashed Misty again.

Misty laughed and then she splashed Ash. It was quite fun if you look at it.

The two adults were currently enjoying their six months long honeymoon/vacation after their marriage in July. The vacation started from August and will continue till January. A really really long time for the two of them together.

The couple were in a sort of world tour. They were at Lumiose just three days ago. It was the last leg of their 'journey' now, through Kanto, which started with a week of relaxation at the Seafoam Islands.

And, to be honest, they deserved this long vacation after last year's rocking saving the world thing. On top of that, they didn't need to worry about money, since both of them were masters. Plus, thanks to Ash's stupidity, he already had a lot of money from eight years worth of Pokémon battles.

Misty reached out and grabbed Ash's hand, "Come on, lets dry up ourselves and relax on the beach!"

Ash's breath caught in that moment. He didn't know anything else but Misty's laugh and her sun kissed skin in the yellow bikini. From her long, sexy legs to her perfectly curved body, to her beautiful face. He asked him _the_ question again, what did he do to deserve this Goddess?

Shaking away those thoughts, Ash grinned at her before pulling her to him, his hands around her and resting on her hips and then took her with him into the water.

"Ash!" Was the last thing Misty said.

* * *

After some relaxation on the beach, which lasted the whole afternoon, they both headed back to the their hotel room, which was like a cottage and facing the beach.

It was now three hours past dusk. Misty was in the shower, washing herself off of all the sand and sweat after their naughty adventure. Ash was standing in front of the mirror, already washed up and ready. Their was a ball and a party at late night. He was dressed up in a two piece suit, with a white shirt underneath a black overcoat. His hair, well, as it always was. He also wore a pair of Black shoes, polished and shined.

Pikachu had a simple bow in his neck and he had also applied some gel on his head, spiking up three visible chunks of hair. He was currently on the bed, tying up Vaporeon's bow on her head, while she sat patiently.

Ash was trying to put on his tie. In all things considered, this was the toughest part for him. He didn't need to put one on before, his mother did it for him, or Brock if the matter is considered. Now, he had to do it by himself. He had already failed once and trying for the second time. He was just about to do it, when there was a sudden knock on the door, startling him and failing again.

Sighing, he went to the door and opened it to find an executive member of the G-Men standing there. Blake.

"Mr. Ketchum, it's time to go." Blake said. He was one of the three people working directly under and for him. Blake was a well built young and quite strong man himself. He was assigned for the Protection of the Pokémon Master's life at all cost.

Ash narrowed his eyes at him, "I hate you."

Blake laughed.

Ash had told everyone that he didn't need any external protection, but found out that he had no choice. Red didn't have one as it wasn't compulsory then. At least it helped when he was in public.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Ash said.

"Good. And I might add that you will be in for quite a surprise at the party. We'll be waiting." Blake said and went back.

"Huh?" Ash closed the door and went back to putting on his tie before knocking twice on the bathroom door.

After a series of unsuccessful attempts, Ash was frustrated, "Ugh! That's it. I give up!" He groaned and threw the cloth on the bed.

"Pi…" Pikachu whined, "Pika pika chu Pikapi."

"No! I'm never wearing that… that thing in my life." Ash said to Pikachu, folding his arms and looking away.

Pikachu shook his head in disappointment.

"What if… I tie it up for you?" Misty said, appearing from the bathroom.

The other occupants of the room looked at her and their eyes widened. Misty was wearing a sky blue one shoulder strap dress, just reaching her knee. She wore white sandals and had diamond earrings. Her hair was left open and reached just above her waist.

"You're beautiful…" Ash whispered.

Misty blushed.

Pikachu scampered off to somewhere, leaving Vaporeon by herself.

"It's okay, Ash. I think you would look a lot better in a bowtie." Misty said, picking up the black cloth.

"I don't know how to tie that too…" Ash mumbled and looked away.

Misty smiled and stepped up to him, "Come on, stand straight. I'll do it."

Ash obeyed.

"Watch me." Misty put her hands around his neck, placing the cloth and then brought it forward. "Now you just take it like this… and then take it there… and then…"

But Ash wasn't listening, he was just looking at the Misty's face. _Angelic._ Was the only thing he can describe. He closed his eyes and started to lean in for a kiss, but something interrupted him in between. Ash opened his eyes to see his lips pressed on Misty's fingers.

"As much as you want to kiss me, and believe me the feeling is mutual, you wouldn't want my lipstick on your lips right now." Misty said, removing her finger and pointing at her red lips.

Ash sighed.

Misty finally finished the bow and stepped back, brushing away particles from his coat and fixing the handkerchief in the pocket before looking at him, admiring the view. She placed a hand on his cheek. Ash put his hand on top of her's. Chocolate met Viridian. They just stared at each other, before Misty spoke, "You know… sometimes I wonder what did I do to deserve you. You're so beautiful. So caring. I wish, that if this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up tomorrow, alone in my bed, back in the gym."

Ash opened his mouth to speak up-

"Pika… Pikachupi Pika!" Pikachu called Misty from the bed.

Misty let go of Ash and turned around to look at Pikachu, who was holding a white rose in his tiny paws. He gave it to to Misty and pointed at his head and then at Misty, "Pika!"

Misty seemed confused for a moment but then realized, "Oh! You want me to put it in my hair?"

Pikachu nodded reluctantly and Vaporeon agreed with a mewl in acknowledgement.

Ash wanted to say something to Misty but figured he could say it later at the party. He smiled at the sight of Misty petting Pikachu and Vaporeon and giving them a soft kiss on their heads.

"Here, let me help you with your hair." Ash said and took the rose from Misty.

"Why thank you." Misty said and turned to her side, allowing Ash to put the flower easily. When he was done, Misty twirled around once and posed a victory, "How do I look?"

"Perfect!"

"Pika!"

"Vay!"

Misty smiled.

"Let's go! The food is waiting for us!" Ash said, pumping his fist.

Everyone laughed and exited the room.

 _To be concluded…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Heya everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first half of the story. I thought I could do something for New Year's since I didn't for Christmas. The second half would be concluded before or at tomorrow midnight, my time._

 _To those of my readers from 'Who She Is', I'm really sorry for not updating until now. The school is going on at full pace now. And the after school classes doesn't help much. The chapters are yet to be edited, but I'll try to update tomorrow or on 1st._

 _If you liked it, follow me for further updates and please review._

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start of Something New**

 **Chapter 2: Making Promises**

 _Seafoam Island Comunity Hall…_

"Welcome Mr. Ketchum," The short old man with long white hair and beard greeted the said man with a Pikachu on his shoulder before turning to the female beside him, who had a red shawl wrapped around a torso and an arm looped with the man and a Vaporeon by her leg and said, "Mrs. Ketchum."

"Aw… how many times have we told you to call us by our name Mr. Goodshow." The man said to the former president of Pokemon League.

Goodshow laughed and said, "Of course, welcome Ash and Misty. Have a good evening."

"We will!" Misty said cheerfully as the couple went inside the building. As soon as they stepped inside the room, they could see a number of recognizable faces along with new ones. It was a league party, so of course a large number of league officials, from gym leaders to masters were gathered here today.

The room was really well decorated with lights and soft music was being played by a band at a corner. The aroma of the food, prepared by world class chefs filled the room. Ash and Misty looked at each other briefly and smiled before turning their attention to the party and walking a bit further. Pikachu and Vaporeon quickly scampered off to find other Pokemons.

"Ash!"

"Misty!"

The couple stopped for a moment and looked around as to who called their name. A pair of slender hands made it's way around Ash's waist and the person hugged him tightly, while a figure hugged Misty from her side.

"May!" Misty exclaimed, seeing who was the person and hugged her back then letting go, "It's so good to see you!"

May grinned widely.

Meanwhile, Ash turned around to look at a bob of blue hair as the person nestled in his chest.

"Uh… Dawn?" Ash said.

May too took as this as her cue and hugged Ash from behind, smiling.

"May?" Ash was confused now.

Both of them let go of Ash and folded his arms and looked away from him, pouting.

Ash looked at Misty and asked, "Did I do something?"

Misty shook her head.

"Well…" Dawn started, "considering that you haven't even contacted us once since your marriage and didn't meet each either of us until now, I think you us an apology. Do you have any idea how long had it been since you last hugged me?"

May nodded her head reluctantly, "Yeah, it's like you forgot about us. At least Misty remembered to call us once a while."

Ash sweatdropped. He then stepped forward and hugged both of them at once, one in one arm and said, "I'm sorry, okay? I haven't forgotten about you even once."

At first, the girls resisted, but then May gave up and relaxed in Ash's arms. Seeing this, Dawn bit her lip, but then she gave up too and hugged him back.

"And where is my hug?" A voice called out. All four of them turned to look at Iris standing with her arms folded along with a nervous Serena and Lillie beside her.

"Ash!" Lana attached herself on Ash's back.

"Me too!" Leaf hugged him from one side.

"Guys! Stop!" Ash said while laughing too.

"Ashy boy! Don't forget me!" Everyone turned to see Gary making his way towards them. The girls quickly let go of Ash, letting Gary crash into Ash and they both fell down together, on top of each other.

"Ewww…." Everyone chorused.

"Ow! Get off of me Gary!" Ash said. Gary quickly stood up and held out his hand. Ash looked at him and smiled and grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Now… the girls are right you know." Gary said, "You've spent all this time with Misty. And it's surely not your fault. Misty is really hot and sexy. You two must've had a good time together-ow!" Gary rubbed his elbow where Leaf hit him. Misty and Ash blushed severely.

"Okay okay, I understand you all missed me. Believe me, I didn't forget about any of you. And I'm really sorry for not contacting you all." Ash said.

"Such a kid!" Iris said.

"Iris!" Ash said, his cheeks turning red, "Now before anything else embarrassing happens, I'm just gonna go and eat my dinner." With that, he took off really fast.

May's eyes widened and she too ran after him, "Wait for me!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After having a really delicious dinner, and by delicious it means things from all the cuisines plus the desserts, and after the dance and gossips, there was only half an hour left before midnight. And it was getting really exhausting for Ash and Misty.

So, Ash suddenly grabbed Misty and took her on the balcony of the first floor, without anyone noticing.

"Looks like everyone really missed having us around." Misty said, looking at the clear sky filled with stars.

"They sure did." Ash said. He had one of his arm wrapped around Misty's waist as they gazed at the stars together. Misty leaned and put her head on his shoulder.

"They are gonna start looking for us, you know." Misty said.

"Na… they are all busy with their own partners or drunk like Gary." Ash said, briefly imagining the latter. Silence filled between them. It seemed like the right moment to talk to Misty about their doubts towards each other. So Ash started, "You know… when you told me about how you feel like this all just a dream?"

"Mhmm…" Misty responded.

"Well… After spending all this time with you, our precious and amazing moments, I started asking myself a question too… that is… well… what did I ever do to deserve someone like you." Ash said.

Misty lifted her head and looked at him, "Ash-"

Ash cut her off, "Please hear me out," Misty nodded, Ash looked in her eyes and said, "I know this relationship is new to us and all, but I ensure you Misty, I love you with all my heart. No matter what. And I know you love me too, you've told me countless number of times. I want you trust me, okay?"

Misty nodded.

"All this that has happened in the past two years, they are all true, okay? You don't have to feel insecure anymore. I'm here for you and always will be. It's not a dream."

"But what if-"

"No. There are no ifs and buts here Mist." Ash placed his hand around her neck and hugged her, "It's alright. It's okay."

Misty sobbed softly in his embrace.

"Have you thought about your New Year's resolution yet?" Ash asked.

Misty laughed in between her sobs and pulled away, "No. I haven't thought of any. What about you?"

"Me neither." Ash said and both of them laughed, "You know what? There's still time. Let's think of one."

"Um… okay." Misty said and started to think, "What about… no more all these doubts about each other?"

"That's a good one. And to love each other more?" Ash said.

Misty laughed, "And to eat more food?"

"You stole my words!" Ash said and laughed.

"I love you so much." Misty said.

"I love you too, Mist." Ash said, "Let's start this new year with a new hope and confidence."

"And to be there for each other always." Misty said. Ash nodded.

"Hey…. Come to think of it, where's Pikachu and Vaporeon?" Misty asked, looking around.

"I dunno. Maybe they are hanging out with other Pokemons." Ash said.

 _And now it's only thirty seconds!_

Ash and Misty heard the announcement and looked at each other.

 _10_

 _9_

"Do you know what is the best way to end this year and start the next one?" Misty said.

 _6_

"What?" Ash asked.

 _3_

"A kiss." Misty said and pulled Ash towards herself.

 _1_

" **Happy New Year!"** Everyone shouted as fireworks lit the sky.

But Ash and Misty were in a bliss in their own world. And thus, a new love was started at midnight. A new hope. A new belief. A brighter future.

* * *

When Ash and Misty went back downstairs, everyone asked them where they were and both of them started making excuses and stuttering.

But May looked at Misty and and something caught her attention and screamed, "Oh My God Misty!"

Dawn followed her suit and then shouted, "Misty! Is that a hickey!?"

Well, surely a new love was started.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Happy New Year everyone! I hope and pray that we all have a bright future ahead of us!_

 _If you find something odd with the story then please note that I typed it in a hurry. Please forgive me if it looks like it's rushed. It was supposed to be more humourous and romantic._

 _And the idea for the last part of the story isn't mine. I got it from a Fanfiction I read._

 _Anyway, enjoy everyone and be happy!_

 _See ya!_


End file.
